


Champagne Bubbles

by AnotherIcarus



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherIcarus/pseuds/AnotherIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've managed to live together a whole month without killing each other. Really, that calls for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Bubbles

"Champagne, Dick? I didn't know we were celebrating something." Jason's voice was amused, if not a little curious and a lot wary as he pushed open the bathroom door. Dick slipped a little further into the tub to hide his smile behind the bubbles piled high. "Jesus- a  _bubble bath_? What, are you four?"

That got him to tilt his head back and appreciate the view of an upside down Jason standing over him, holding two red plastic cups. "Five, actually. Bubble baths are soothing, okay? And my rib's killing me from last night." He resumed his mission of seeing just how far he had to slip down into the bubbles to actually find water - maybe he'd overdone it with the suds, just a little.

"Your rib?" A frown was obvious in his voice, trying to think back.

"Patrol. You weren't around and we didn't have sex last night, if that's what you're trying to remember. You were passed stone cold out by the time I got home, and I didn't get to stick around until you woke up. Running late for work." He got that out of the way fast, and before Jason could insist on checking the bruise - the idiot was rough when he wanted to be, but Dick knew that the younger man worried if he let a battle wound make a decision for him. "I've been wanting to take a nice easy bath anyway. Easing up a bruise is just a plus. Oh, and the champagne is for one month."

"We've been together more than one month." Jason had set the cups down on the floor near the tub, and leaned down, fingers curling around the lip of it. Dick tilted his head back and was met with a kiss, clumsy for the change in orientation.

He lifted a water and bubble covered hand, curling it around the back of Jason's neck, and Jason made some odd sound and face at the sensation. "Dude, c'mon, I'm nice and dry."

"It's raining out."

"So? I made an effort to stay  _out_  of the rain, so my dumbass boyfriend decides to get me all wet?"

"Be glad I'm not tugging you in the tub with me." Dick grinned when that prompted Jason to remove his iPhone, car keys and headphones out of his pocket and set them on the counter.

" _Anyway._ " Jason scowled at him, and was awarded with a warm smile. "Champagne. One month. I don't get it."

"One month living together without killing each other." Dick clarified, laughing, even though he felt a rush of embarrassment well up. Obviously, he was the only one counting, so it wasn't like it really mattered. "I don't know. We never really celebrated moving in together, so it just seemed like-"

"Because we didn't think it'd last." Jason said solidly.

"What?" Dick looked up at him - being met with the sight of Jason stripping down casually, tossing his shirt to the corner and then kicking aside his jeans to join it. Careful not to overturn the red cups. "What are you doing?"

"I can't join my boyfriend for his bathtime?" An infectious grin was on his face, and won a startled blink from Dick.

"The tub's too small. There's no way-"

"We'll fit." Jason assured him with that same cocksure grin, stepping over the cups and carefully stepping in between Dick's feet in the clawfooted tub - one of the things that had actually won Dick over in deciding that this place was it, now or never, to take the plunge with Jason. It just screamed facts about their too-busy lives that this was the first time in a month that he'd had a chance to sit in it.

"Jason, you're crushing me." Moments later, Dick managed out, frowning at his boyfriend blanketing him. The suds had all but vanished, leaving behind soap-murky water, and two  _very_  bare bodies against each other.

"Well, move over then. We'll flip and you can lay on  _me_ , princess." Jason scowled, clearly just as unhappy with the position.

"Cause that won't spill water over or anything."

"Should've thought of that before you invited me in."

"I  _didn't_."

Eventually, careful orchestrating movements had shifted them around, Jason laying much more comfortably splayed out across the the tub, Dick against him, chin on his chest and arms loosely around his neck. Water had spilled over, Dick knew, but he wasn't about to comment and he knew for a fact that Jason wouldn't call it to his attention.

"You're slippery." Jason complained.

"Soap, water. Who knew? I thought I'd be easier to hold onto."

"Yeah, well, maybe I should grab you by the hips and-"

"Can't we spend five minutes together and conscious without you trying to fuck me?" Dick scowled, but there really was no denying that the shifting together, the moving - well, it'd left them both more than a little wanting, and the reminder was pressing against his belly.

"Five minutes. Is that all we've been here for?"

"You know what I meant."

"You should mean what you say."

"I'm going to-"

"Ride me? Oh,  _please_ , Dick,  _anything_  but that," Jason said, cutting off the death threat effortlessly.

"I'm  _not_ -"

"Sure feels like you want to. Or are you just that happy to see me?" Jason wriggled slightly, and Dick's breath caught in his throat.

"Ass."

"You love me."

"That's besides the point."

"No, no, I think it's exactly the point, isn't it?" Jason laughed, the sound throaty and pleasant to Dick's ears. Dick leaned up and stole a kiss, tangling their legs together. The water slopped together at the movement, and Jason wrapped an arm around Dick's waist, keeping him there. "I do too, you know." It was soft, and serious. Awkwardly sincere, like Jason didn't know exactly what he was agreeing to when he said it.

"I know." Dick assured, feeling a smile curl on his lips and he kissed him again, mouth lingering against the rougher lips, lazily teasing them open with tongue, until they were exploring each other with no feel of urgency. Mapping out the layout of familiar kisses turned on their heads, memorizing the small areas that made each other draw in breath like it was some small lifesaver.

Jason's hands were wandering, calloused pads running against his back, his waist, and Dick pulled away with a breathless laugh finally, when he felt like he was going to explode from sensory overload. "I need to replace the water."

"Seriously? Dammit, Dick, we were just getting to the good part." Jason pouted, but there was no heat, green eyes lazily watching Dick shift and move, barely disturbing the water when he was moving on his own, turning so his back was to Jason and he was sitting in between his legs. He leaned, and felt eyes admire his back.

Even after months dating the bastard, Dick still felt his body heat up like he was on fire at being so closely watched. Suddenly shy, he fumbled and unplugged the bath, letting the water start to drain away. Jason made a noise of discomfort when the first wave of cool air assaulted their bodies.

"Letting _all_  the water out?" Jason asked, and Dick knew it was his attempt to complain  _without_ actually complaining.

"So we can have hot water and bubbles again." Dick flashed again.

"Dude, you are  _such_  a fruit. We don't need bubbles." Jason complained, shifting impatiently. Dick plugged the drain again, and started the bath water again, reaching over the side and grabbing the bath gel, dumping a generous amount into the water.

"Be glad we haven't bought any candles." Dick flashed him a grin as the smell of vanilla enveloped them.

" _Dude_." Jason sounded scandalized, shifting to sit more upright, further back against the tub's higher end. Dick followed him back, back pressed to his chest as the water and bubbles filled in around them.

"Funny thing about taking a bath, Jason. Noone's around to judge if you're doing things manly enough or not." Dick reminded, and closed his eyes at lips on his neck.

"Mm. 'Cept for that voice in your head. You know,  _and_  your boyfriend." Jason let teeth trace the line of Dick's neck and Dick tilted his head away with a soft groan, granting further access. Battle shaped hands slipped around Dick's waist, holding him securely there, and Dick sighed.

"Oh, shut up." He murmured, lifting a foot from the water, and managing to stop the faucet with a groan of protest from the metal. "You brought in some of the champagne, right?" He turns his head and looks at Jason out of the corner of his eye.

Jason reached over the edge and picked up the two red cups.

"Classy."

"Oh, because we totally have wine flutes," Jason rolled his eyes.

Dick laughed and took one of the cups, knocking it softly against the remaining one in the best toast they could manage, sitting as they were. "Well, clear plastic cups would look a  _little_  better."

"What were you just saying about being alone and not caring what others had to say?"

"That it's all bullshit." Dick deadpanned before a smile split his face. "Cheers to us lasting a whole month together, day in and day out."

"Cheers to broken-in beds and a bendable boyfriend."

Dick rolled his eyes good-naturedly, sipping at his cup. He winced slightly when Jason's free hand pressed just wrong against his rib, but withheld any sound.

"I  _knew_  it wasn't just a bruise." Jason frowned, setting aside the cup that Dick assumed he had just pretended to drink from. "Stand up, lemme see."

"I'm not any more breakable than you, Jay. I'm fine."

"I never  _said_  you were. Doesn't mean-"

"I'm fine, Jason." He said solidly, lifting his hand and covering Jason's mouth. He was met with a warm tongue across his palm. "Yuck. Real mature."

"Why's that so different than sticking my tongue down your throat?" Jason grinned, and Dick felt a surge of gratitude that he wasn't going to push the issue further.

"It just  _is_ , you creep." Dick laughed.

"Well, maybe I should lick something else…" Jason murmured, ducking his head and tracing his lips along the shell of Dick's ear. Breath caught in Dick's throat, and he shifted slightly as Jason's hand wandered further south.

"I bet I taste all soapy." The attempt to escape was poor, and breathless and Dick knew it. It was also just a token attempt, one last weak attempt before he gave in to what they both wanted.

"You do," Jason said agreeably, and the first real touch sent off sparks in Dick's belly, a soft gasp. "Maybe I should towel you down and we adjourn on the bed."

"You don't even know what that word means," Dick accused, eyes fluttering shut.

"Sure I do. Or maybe the couch…  _Oh_ , I don't think we've broken in the counter, yet." Jason grinned and Dick turned in his arms to silence him with a kiss before he could come up with any other bad ideas.

"The tub's fine.  _Adjourning_  takes too damn long." He murmured against the yielding lips, and set aside his party cup in order to pursue other, more pleasurable things to hold.


End file.
